


5 razy, gdy Dean Winchester myślał, że jest gejem

by Littlesillydemon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Everyone Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Crack, Fluffy Ending, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlesillydemon/pseuds/Littlesillydemon
Summary: Patrz: tytuł.





	5 razy, gdy Dean Winchester myślał, że jest gejem

**Author's Note:**

> Mała uwaga: to nie ma ani grama sensu, logiki i powagi. Moje dziwne poczucie humoru daje o sobie znać. Dodatkowo język nie jest do końca niewinny.
> 
> ___________  
Dla siostry.

**I. Pierwszy raz, gdy Dean Winchester myślał, że jest gejem.**

To się stało tak nagle.

W zaledwie jednej chwili, jednej małej krótkiej sekundzie całe życie Deana wywróciło się do góry nogami. Wystarczył tylko błysk, żeby jego wszystkie poprzednie czyny stały się wyblakłe i jakieś takie obce. 

Siedzieli w pokoju motelowym we trójkę - on, Sam i Cas - i omawiali jakieś łowieckie szczegóły. Dean właściwie nawet nie słuchał, całkowicie pochłonięty czyszczeniem swojego ukochanego pistoletu. 

W pewnym momencie Castielowi rozwiązał się but.

Nosz kurczę blade, cholera jasna, Dean się tego nie spodziewał. Właściwie, już prędzej głosowałby na jakiś atak mechanicznych demonów, albo na jakiegoś złego brata bliźniaka Boga, ale na pewno nie to. 

A co zrobił Cas? No oczywiście przerwał wykład w pół słowa, spojrzał na przydeptaną sznurówkę jakby ta go co najmniej obraziła i to jeszcze w trzech językach, a później najzwyczajniej się schylił, jak każdy normalny człowiek z rozwiązaną sznurówką.

To się stało tak nagle. 

Trzydzieści lat zaciekłego bycia hetero chuj jasny strzelił, gdy tylko anielski zadek został skierowany w jego stronę. Dean aż _poczuł_, gdy mu mózg przeskoczył na tęczę. 

Castiel zawiązał buty i wyprostował się wesoło, nieświadomy rewolucji w głowie starszego łowcy. Powrócił do wykładu jak gdyby nigdy nic. 

Dean jeszcze przez chwilę śledził wzrokiem jego tylną kieszeń spodni (bo nie tyłek. Obczajanie tyłka innego faceta byłoby gejowskie, a Dean nie był gejem. Te wszystkie panie mogą potwierdzić i w ogóle to _proszę się nie interesować)._ Castiel usiadł, a Dean odwrócił wzrok.

Tęcza z jego mózgu ulotniła się jak duch po soli. Dean znowu sapnął, gdy wszystkie hetero-guziczki zaskoczyły, a on znowu chciał cycki. Nie wiedział nawet jak kiedykolwiek mógł myśleć inaczej. 

Castiel już nie schylał się, żeby zawiązać sznurówki. Chyba przypomniał sobie, że jest pieprzonym _aniołem_, i nie po to ma magiczne pstryknięcie palcami, żeby wypinać tyłek w nosy przypadkowych ludzi. 

**II. Drugi raz, gdy Dean Winchester myślał, że jest gejem.**

Nie ma nic skomplikowanego w polowaniach.

Zwykła sól i ogień, bez filozofii i zagadek. Łopata, kanister, trochę śmierdzącego powietrza. To jest łatwe i Dean właściwie już może kopać groby z zamkniętymi oczami i na czuja. 

Nawet Cas to ogarnął, a to już coś znaczy, bo anioł niekoniecznie umie w te ,,ludzkie rzeczy".

Wykopanie grobu nie jest trudne. Łosiek na czatach, łopata w ręce i twarda ziemia pod nogami. Po dwóch metrach dochodzi zadyszka i pot na czole, ale to szczegół. Trumna znajduje się mniej więcej na głębokości dwustu trzech łopat.

Normalnie bułka z masłem.

Mieli unieszkodliwić ducha nauczycielki zamordowanej przez sąsiada. Kobieta na tyle się wkurzyła na poczciwego pana Ernesta, że w zaledwie cztery dni zdążyła mu wybić dwa psy, sześć rybek i żonę. Później do akcji wkroczyli Winchesterowie. 

Znalezienie odpowiedniego grobu było łatwe - biedny pan Ernest sam się przyznał, że zaciućkał nauczycielkę długopisem, bo ta sześć lat temu nie przepuściła go do innej klasy. Bracia nie oceniali, od tego mają Castiela Anioła, ale motyw sorki zrozumieli. Na cmentarz pojechali jeszcze tego samego dnia. 

Sammy dobrze sprawował się na czatach - z tymi jego dwoma metrami i karabinem w rękach nawet najzacieklejszy grabarz czuje respekt. Wystarczy, że Łosiek stanie niedaleko i nagle jakoś tak pusto się robi w około...

Dean był leniem, ale to żadna nowość. A Castiel był chętny, więc to nawet nie wykorzystywanie naiwnych skrzydlatych. Po prostu gdy łowca był już około pięćdziesiątej łopaty (już bez bluzki, bo noc była cholernie gorąca) Castiel nagle jakoś tak mimochodem bąknął, że on też by chciał. Dean musiałby być debilem, żeby nie skorzystać. 

Wygramolił się z dołka i stanął przed aniołem. Oparł się o łopatę i przez chwilę po prostu na siebie patrzyli.

– Wiesz jak to się robi? – spytał w końcu. Castiel popatrzył na niego jak na debila.

– Tak, Dean, wiem jak się posługiwać _łopatą_ – burknął. Odebrał gniewnie łopatę i wskoczył do grobu. Jednym szarpnięciem odwiązał krawat i rzucił go w kierunku Deana. Chwilę później dorzucił też płaszcz i garnitur. 

Dean nie powinien się patrzyć. Nie powinien śledzić wzrokiem mięśni anioła, ukrytych pod białą koszulą. Cholera, _nie powinien_ zastanawiać się, czy Castiel odrzuci też koszulkę. 

Sto łopat później, a on wciąż się gapił. Śledził z uwagą każdą kropelkę potu na karku anioła, każdy ruch jego mięśni ramion i pleców. Nie schodził wzrokiem niżej, a nawet jeżeli tak, to nikt mu tego nie udowodni. 

Łopata uderzyła o drewno. Cas wydał z siebie szczęśliwe sapnięcie, a Dean mimowolnie przygryzł wargę. Odwrócił szybko wzrok, czując ciepło na policzkach. 

– Idę po sól – mruknął, bo czuł, że coś musi powiedzieć. Odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł. Zarumienił się jeszcze bardziej, czując przeszywający wzrok anioła na plecach. 

Tamtej nocy nie spojrzał już ani razu na Casa, dopóki ten nie założył płaszcza. Zawzięcie unikał jego wzroku i pytań. 

Wrócił do pokoju, zamknął się w łazience i otworzył laptop.

Busty-Asian-Beauties i znów był hetero...

**III. Trzeci raz, gdy Dean Winchester myślał, że jest gejem.**

Kto by pomyślał, że z Sama jest taki żartowniś.

Owszem - parę razy mu się zdarzyło być śmiesznym. Kilka razy nawet Dean się uśmiechnął, a wiadomo jak to jest z rozśmieszaniem rodzeństwa. 

No ale kto by pomyślał, że to taki mały pieprzony śmieszek.

Znowu siedzieli we trzech - Cas chyba bardzo polubił ich towarzystwo - i tym razem oglądali film. Najzwyczajniej w świecie, we trójkę, w jakimś motelu gdzieś w Wypizdkowie Małym, na starym łóżku, przed jeszcze starszym telewizorem.

To był ten film z kategorii ,,niekoniecznie dla dzieci, ale staniki nie latają". Jakiś pospolity kryminał, z bardzo ciekawym i bardzo interesującym, zdaniem Deana, wątkiem głównej bohaterki. Trzeba wspominać, że główna bohaterka była cholernie uroczą pielęgniarką w opresji i właściwie to by było na tyle. 

Cas siedział w środku, dokładnie pomiędzy nimi. Jak zawsze był nienaturalnie wyprostowany, z rękami ciasno zaplecionymi na kolanach i miną, jakby ktoś zabił mu psa. Od czasu do czasu unosił mechanicznie dłoń z butelką piwa do ust i brał mały łyczek. Za każdym razem zanim się napił najpierw spoglądał szybko na Deana, jakby chciał się upewnić, że wszystko robi poprawnie. 

Dean był dumny z tych spojrzeń.

Akcja na ekranie nabrała obrotów, a dialogi zaczęły się robić coraz śmieszniejsze wraz z ubywającym piwem. Castiel jakieś dziesięć minut temu zamilkł i już nie robił tych bezsensownych aluzji, nie krytykował i nie pytał. Siedział spokojnie, odrobinę przygarbiony, co było niezwykłym widokiem i coraz częściej unosił dłoń z butelką. Jakoś tak wyszło, że odległość między nim, a Deanem magicznie zmalała.

Fajnie było czuć ciepło anielskiego kolana na kolanie. 

Film już się kończył - bohaterka w końcu pocałowała tego kretyna i w ogóle to ,,ile można, przecież od początku było wiadomo, że się będą pieprzyć! Ten wzrok może znaczyć tylko jedno!" - a Sammy nagle oszalał.

Dean wiedział, że jego brat jest głupi i próbuje być śmieszny, no ale są granice.

Młody łowca nagle ziewnął rozdzierająco, unosząc długie ramiona nad głowę i pochylił się bardziej w stronę Casa. Oparł się ręką o łóżko obok biodra anioła i przysunął do niego bliżej, dotykając barkiem jego ramienia. Schylił głowę i z uśmiechem na ustach wyszeptał coś do anielskiego ucha. Castiel stęknął nagle jakoś dziwnie i momentalnie się zarumienił. Skulił się, łącząc mocno kolana (Dean żałował, że przyjemne ciepło zniknęło). Zerknął ukradkiem na starszego z braci, a jego policzki jeszcze bardziej poczerwieniały, co było niezwykłym widokiem.

Dean z jednej strony chciał się śmiać z jego reakcji, a z drugiej zastanawiał się jak bardzo źle będzie, jeśli zastrzeli brata i zakopie w ogródku. 

Sammy - kurwa - uśmiechnął się szerzej i jeszcze bardziej pochylił. Jego usta były niebezpiecznie blisko ucha Casa, a to już było co najmniej niefajne. 

Dean nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zaczął zgrzytać zębami.

Dla jasności - nie był zazdrosny. Nie miał o kogo (o Casa niby?). Po prostu... szeptanie w towarzystwie było niekulturalne, ot co!

– Chyba sobie żartujesz, Sammy, pierdolony żartownisiu, dziwko jebana – wysyczał cichutko i na tyle spokojnie na ile go było stać. Odłożył z rozmachem piwo na stół.

Castiel ledwie na niego spojrzał. 

Dean również ziewnął, bo on też znał ten chwyt. Również się podparł i pochylił bliżej Casa. Coś go połaskotało w brzuchu, gdy poczuł ciepło anielskiego ramienia na piersi. Objął go luźno w pasie i przysunął dyskretnie do siebie.

Tak dla pewności, żeby się Sam odpierdolił.

– O czym tak szeptamy? – zapytał szeptem, próbując brzmieć nonszalancko. Cas odwrócił się szybko w jego stronę, rumieniąc się jeszcze bardziej.

To był błąd, że Dean wcześniej patrzył na jego policzek. Po zmianie pozycji wyszło na to, że wiśniowe wargi były na lini wzroku. 

– O niczym! – odpowiedział szybko anioł, a coś w łowcy się zagotowało. Uśmiechnął się szeroko, udając że wszystko okey i jednocześnie spojrzał zabójczo w oczy brata.

Sam zrozumiał zagrożenie. Dyskretnie się wycofał i zabrał dłoń. Uśmiechnął się przepraszająco.

Przez cały następny film, Dean siedział z ręką obok biodra Casa. Wciąż opierał się ramieniem o jego ramię, a po parunastu minutach Castiel też się rozluźnił. Powoli, jakby nieśmiało z każdą minutą przenosił ciężar ciała coraz bardziej na Deana. Wyglądało to trochę, jakby badał grunt. 

Dean oczywiście się nie odsunął. Gdzieś kiedyś czytał, że przy oswajaniu ptaków jeden gwałtowny ruch może wszystko popsuć. Co prawda Cas to nie ptak, ale Dean lubił nazywać go pieszczotliwie ,,swoją paputką".

Dopiero po całej godzinie Castiel w końcu się rozluźnił i oparł całym ciężarem o Deana. Mruknął przy tym cicho i przysunął się bliżej. Oparł głowę o obojczyk łowcy, a Dean mimowolnie się uśmiechnął, gdy czarne włosy połaskotały go w policzek. Dyskretnie zaciągnął się narkotyzującym zapachem świerzego powietrza i słonecznego poranka. Nie wiedział jak, ale był przekonany, że tak właśnie pachnie Niebo. 

Sammy nagle zaczął chichotać, jakby coś bardzo go rozśmieszyło. Dean zerknął na niego leniwie, nadal nie wykonując gwałtownych ruchów.

– Z czego rżysz? – zapytał kulturalnie. Sam parsknął cicho i spojrzał na niego wesoło. Wskazał ich niewyraźnie butelką piwa.

– Zastanawiam się, kiedy będą napisy końcowe, bo ten pocałunek wisi w powietrzu już od początku filmu – zachichotał, papugując wcześniejsze słowa Deana. 

Castiel nagle cały się spiął i momentalnie odsunął. Spojrzał w oczy Deana, prawie czerwony z zażenowania. Odchrząknął i sięgnął po piwo. Wypił prawie pół na raz.

Dean nie żałował, bo nie miał czego. Właściwie, to nawet dobrze, że Cas się odsunął. Może i było niebiańsko wygodnie, ale z boku pewnie wyglądałoby to gejowsko, a przecież to jest nie do pomyślenia. 

Sam zaczął się śmiać jeszcze głośniej. Pierdolony żartowniś, śmieszek jebany i w ogóle to chuj.

Dean nie mógł się skupić na końcówce filmu. Brakowało mu miłego ciężaru na obojczyku i tego słodkiego zapachu. 

Napisy końcowe minęły. Tym razem nie było pocałunku, bo to nie ten rodzaj filmu. Dean wciąż zerkał na Casa. Anioł odpowiadał tym samym. Raz nawet odważył się i delikatnie przybliżył, tylko o milimetry, ale jednak.

Dean żałował, że nie jest gejem. Życie by było łatwiejsze, a może nawet Cas by na niego inaczej spojrzał...

**IV. Czwarty raz, gdy Dean Winchester myślał, że jest gejem.**

Trzy razy są dobre - przez trzy razy można jeszcze udawać, że to wszystko to jedna wielka pomyłka. Gorzej, gdy to się dzieje więcej, niż trzy razy.

Za czwartym razem Castiel odrobinę przegiął. Właściwie, gdyby nie jego zachowanie, nie byłoby żadnego czwartego razu. 

Tym razem byli tylko we dwóch. Mieli misję, gdzieś na basenie w jednym ze stanów. To była chyba nimfa wodna, albo topielec. Sam w tym czasie polował na wilkołaka w sąsiednim stanie. To naprawdę nie istotne.

Przez pierwszy tydzień nie mieli dosłownie nic. Nawet głupiego szkicu listy podejrzanych. Jedyne, czego im nie brakowało to ofiary utopine na miejskiej pływalni.

Castiel bardzo się wczuł w cały łowiecki fach i za priorytet dał sobie rozwiązanie zagadki. Nie spał i nie jadł, pochylony nad dziennikiem Johna i laptopem. Nie to, że w ogóle potrzebował snu i jedzenia. Chodziło o zasadę.

Dean oczywiście był bardzo pomocny - przesłuchał wszystkie zawodowe pływaczki na basenie i dokładnie zbadał miejsce zbrodni, w szatniach dwa razy, bo tam było najwięcej trupów. 

Przez siedem dni błądzili we mgle, bez żadnych poszlak. Ósmego dnia Castiel oszalał.

Dean od zawsze wiedział, że aniołowie są trochę na bakier z normalnymi ludzkimi zasadami. Mimo to, nie był przygotowany na widok, który zastał, gdy wrócił ze sklepu.

Castiel buszował w pokoju ubrany tylko w recznik. Okey. Był pochylony nad torbą Deana i ewidentnie czegoś szukał. Nadal spoko. Właściwie, tylko jedna rzecz zdziwiła Deana...

Niech ktoś mu _proszę_ wyjaśni, dlaczego _anioł pieprzonego Pana_ miał jedną nogę świeżo ogoloną, a na drugiej białą piankę do golenia.

Castiel uniósł wzrok, gdy usłyszał wymowne chrząknięcie. Uśmiechnął się lekko na widok łowcy. Dean mimowolnie się skrzywił, gdy tęcza wlała się w jego umysł, przelewając się uszami.

– Szukam maszynki do golenia – zakomunikował Castiel, jakby wszystko było jak najbardziej normalne. Dean odłożył powoli kubki z kawą na stół.

– Okey – odpowiedział spokojnie. Kiwnął głową. – W bocznej kieszeni torby, czarna kosmetyczka.

Wszystko było w należytym porządku. Gdyby teraz sam Diabeł Wcielony, razem z Jezusem Pierdolonym Chrystusem weszli przez okno, Dean tylko uniósłby brew i zapytałby w czym może służyć.

Castiel zaszył się w łazience, zaopatrzony w maszynkę do golenia. Dean chyba powinien się martwić. Zamiast tego usiadł przed komputerem i włączył jakieś śmieszne koty na Youtube, bo się musiał zdezynfekować.

Dwadzieścia minut później naprawdę wszystko było tak jak dawniej. Siedzieli razem przy stole i jedli zimne, gumiaste taco. Castiel wciąż miał trochę mokre włosy po kąpieli i był ubrany tylko w krótkie spodenki i podkoszulek.

Podobno ogolił nogi, bo chciał udawać pływaka, żeby zwabić potwora. Dean zgodził się na jego plan. Właściwie, Castiel wyglądał trochę jak pływak - był szczupły i zwinny, a jego ciało było odpowiednio zaokrąglone tam, gdzie trzeba i idealnie twarde tam, gdzie jest to potrzebne. Dean właściwie zauważył to przed chwilą. Brak dużego, niewymiernego płaszcza całkowicie zmieniał perspektywę. 

Stolik nie był duży, więc gdy siedzieli naprzeciwko siebie, ich nogi co chwila ocierały się o siebie. Dean miał idealną wymówkę, gdyby ktokolwiek zainteresował się, dlaczego wciąż przesuwa palcami po gładkiej łydce anioła. Nie mógł siedzieć z założonymi nogami i nie ocierać się o anielską nogę.

Właściwie, nawet się nie przejął. Do trzech razy było błędem, teraz stało się już nawykiem. Dean tylko wzruszył mentalnie ramionami, stwierdził, że Chuck i tak zrobi co będzie miał zrobić i dalej cieszył się dotykiem jedwabistej skóry pod palcami. 

**V. Piąty raz, gdy Dean Winchester był gejem.**

Dean poddał się jakiś tydzień temu. Wielka moc tęczy kontra jego mała, wątła heteroseksualność było meczem z oczywistym wynikiem. 

Dean jadł płatki i rozmyślał sobie nad genezą powstania dumnych myśli w jego głowie. Gdzieś pomiędzy jednym kęsem a drugim dotarło do niego, że tak właściwie od zawsze był troszeczkę mniej prosty, niż mężczyźni, których znał. Może już wcześniej ciężko mu było odwrócić wzrok od dobrze wyglądającego ciała.

Sam wszedł do kuchni i też sięgnął po płatki. Nalał całą miskę mleka i wsypał kopiec płatków.

Dean obserwował go ze zmarszczonym czołem i policzkami wypchanymi czekoladowymi kuleczkami. Dotarło do niego, że on nawet płatki robi jak ciota, dokładnie odwrotnie niż jego brat. Trochę mu się to nie spodobało.

Sam usiadł naprzeciwko niego, uważając, żeby nie wylać mleka. Przywitał się krótkim mruknięciem z Castielem, który czytał spokojnie gazetę na drugim końcu stołu. Anioł odpowiedział mruknięciem.

Dean zmarszczył jeszcze bardziej czoło. Płatki szeleściły pod jego zębami, gdy je intensywnie przegryzał. 

Połknął głośno. Serce biło mu w uszach, zagłuszając wnioski do których doszedł. Bardzo powoli odłożył łyżkę do miski. Spojrzał z mocą na Castiela, anioła Pańskiego, który chwycił go mocno i wyciągnął z zatracenia.

– Cas, jestem w tobie zakochanym – zakomunikował głośno i wyraźnie, dumny z tego, że jego głos zabrzmiał tak mocarnie. Wypiął pierś, a jego myśli wymachiwały wesoło tęczowymi flagami, światło świeciło jaśniej, a powietrze było pełne świeżego tlenu. W Afryce dzieci już nie głodowały, wszystkie wojny zostały zawieszone, a gdzieś w zoo urodził się właśnie mały biały tygrys. Tak było. Jego głos był tak mocarny. 

Castiel przewrócił leniwie stronę w gazecie. Nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Dean odrobinę się zestresował.

– Jesteś dosłownie ostatnią osobą w uniwersum, która się o tym dowiedziała – oznajmił spokojnie. Uniósł wzrok, a głębia jego oczu, ten piękny ocean niebieskości powstrzymał Deana przed utopieniem się w płatkach z żalu i wstydu. Castiel uśmiechnął się lekko. Gdyby Dean miał jeszcze jakiekolwiek wątpliwości, właśnie by je stracił. – Mimo to dziękuję. Miło było usłyszeć to z twoich ust.

Dean uśmiechnął się lekko. Chyba wyglądał jak ci niedorozwinięci kochasie z komedii romantycznych, bo Castiel uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, a jego oczy zabłyszczały śmiechem. Odłożył gazetę na stół. Oparł się łokcami o blat i spojrzał sugestywnie na łowcę. Uniósł jedną brew, jakby na coś czekał.

Dean odrobinę się zmieszał. Zastanawiał się, co Cas może jeszcze od niego chcieć. Przecież już mu powiedział, że go kocha. Już się do siebie uśmiechnęli. Czy geje mają jakieś rytuały na to? Specjalny strój? Dean spojrzał po sobie. Szara podkoszulka, białe bokserki i szlafrok umarlaka. Powinien się przebrać?...

Sam odchrząknął głośno znad swojej miski. Dean szarpnął się przestraszony. Gdy Sam chrząkał, brzmiał jak zdenerwowany łoś. Łosie to całkiem duże bydlaki, więc i głos mają masywny.

Młody łowca spojrzał na niego wymownie.

– Nie chcę wywierać presji, ale właśnie całe uniwersum zastanawia się, kiedy w końcu ogarniesz, że mu chodzi o pocałunek – oznajmił najnormalniejszym głosem, jakby rozmawiali o pogodzie.

Dean odrobinę spanikował. Tego nie przemyślał. Do teraz wydawało mu się, że geje się nie całują, tylko od razu przechodzą do rzecz i tak dalej...

Castiel uniósł drugą brew. Wbrew pozorom, wciąż wyglądał na spokojnego i zadowolonego, nawet gdy jego sugestia została zignorowana. 

– Dean? – zapytał cicho i spokojnie. Jego oczy były definicją niewinności. Jeżeli Dean umiał rodzić małe białe tygryski siłą głosu, Castiel był cholerną fabryką jednorożców przez samo spojrzenie. – Chcesz mnie pocałować, Dean?

Dean kiwnął gorliwie głową. Chwilę później zarumienił się gorąco i odwrócił wzrok. Zaczął się bawić palcami. 

– Tylko... możemy to zrobić w moim pokoju? – szepnął nieśmiało. Zerknął szybko na brata, który był ucieleśnieniem całego uniwersum. Sam właśnie nalał sobie więcej mleka do miski, w ogóle nie zainteresowany sytuacją. Był fatalnym ucieleśnieniem całego uniwersum.

Castiel podchwycił jego wzrok. Uśmiechnął się lekko i wstał od stołu. Złapał za rękę Deana i pociągnął go w stronę pokoju.

*******

(Gdy Całe Uniwersum oderwał w końcu łeb od płatków, zauważył, że Destiel mu zwiał. Czym prędzej zerwał się na nogi i pogalopował do pokoju brata. Dean akurat wychodził. Castiel już podobno siedział w bibliotece.

Mityczny Pocałunek wciąż był mityczny i poza ekranem. Cholera jasna.)


End file.
